Finally
by Unicorn of death
Summary: Roxas and Naminé are pretending, and Axel believes them. AkuRoku oneshot rated for slight sex references and the odd swearword and also because I don't want to look soft, writing K fanfiction. I'm meant to be a rebel .


**Finally**

**Warnings: **You let a teenage girl with an imagination write a story, it's gonna contain sex references, swearing, and probably a spelling mistake or two. It's an AkuRoku fanfic. If you don't know what that means, you're going to find out the hard way now.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would be rated 21+ and would probably be illegal in most countries.

xxx

They all say it. "They're so adorable."

_They_ aren't adorable, thinks Axel bitterly. _He _is adorable, true. _He_ is perfect, pure, captivating, everything that Axel could ever have wanted. _She_, on the other hand, is a monster, a menace, Cupid's murderer, the end of true love in the shape of a skinny blonde.

And _he_ is holding _her_ hand and as soon as they think they are alone, Axel sees it.

Or rather, he sees nothing.

Because it really does look like there's nothing between them. Maybe it's wishful thinking on his part, but as soon as what they believe to be the last person files out of the door, _she_ drops _his_ hand (**if I were her, I'd never let go of his hand, I'd never leave his side, I'd never stop exploiting the fact that he's mine**) and they don't even speak. They barely look at each other.

Axel wonders why they go to such great lengths to pretend that they're in love, when clearly they aren't.

_She_ speaks first, and Axel's stomach practically shrivels and dies at the sound of her annoying, soft, high-pitched voice. "Thanks again, Roxas."

(**how can you say his name like it's nothing, you practically just said "God" and you might as well have been talking about a stapler**) "It's nothing."

_He_ looks directly at his girlfriend then. Axel swallows and watches as _he_ leans in, kisses _her_ lightly, and then moves away, nothing but slight confusion on _his_ face. "Still, nothing," _he_ says softly. (**his voice, why isn't she paying closer attention to a voice like that?**) "It's like..."

"Like kissing a pillow or something, yeah. It's how I imagine a straight girl would feel kissing her long-time best friend." _She_ doesn't even understand that _she _has just twisted Axel's universe at the corners. "Do you think it's working?"

_He_ frowns, and Axel's eyes are drawn to his forehead, which is creased perfectly. (**and how can she not like him, even the gayest of gay girls would look at him twice, he is the all and the everything**) "I don't know. Axel talks to me even less now, but at least he doesn't know that I..." Axel's breath caught. (**if he likes me I will – I – if he likes me – he likes me**)

"Yeah. I just... thanks. You have no idea what my dad would do to me if he found out that I like girls." _She_ isn't all that evil any more, just a little annoying, and a little too close to _him_.

"Yeah, well. Can you imagine the shit I'd get if people knew I like Axel?" (**he likes me, he likes me, this is too good to be true**) "And it's not like he likes me back."

"Oh, come on. If he didn't like you back, why is there red spiky hair sticking out from behind that houseplant?" Axel swore loudly and stepped out from his hiding place. "Care to explain, Axel?"

_He_ was looking at Axel as if Axel meant something – meant everything. (**this is all so – I don't understand – doesn't make sense**) "You were eavesdropping on us."

"I – yes. Because... because I hate you two." _His_ eyes widened in hurt masked thinly by anger. "Because you put me through three months of pain and envy, because... because..."

"This is my cue to leave." Just to kick the balls of any other impression Axel had of _her_, _she_ walked backwards out of the door and stuck _her_ middle finger up. The gesture looked oddly misplaced on _her_ soft, feminine hands. "Naminé out, bitches."

Axel was left alone with _him_. "You were in the middle of saying something, Axel." The syllables of Axel's name were stressed and harsh, but Axel couldn't even care. (**and maybe I can start thinking his name instead of just pronouns in italics**) "Because..."

"Because I'm in love with you," he whispered. "I never expected it or wanted it. I had to suffer through months of "Aren't Roxas and Naminé cute together?" and "Roxas and Naminé will totally last, won't they?" and it _hurts_, and I could barely even think your name, like, maybe if I didn't think your name I wouldn't connect all my envy and bitterness to you as a person, right? So I –"

"Axel." Axel looked up from the floor abruptly, his eyes snagging and staying tangled up in the threads of blue silk that wove together to make _his_ eyes. "Shut the fuck up."

And all of a sudden _his_ lips – _Roxas's_ lips (**he's Roxas and he can be mine and this is the storm that I've been waiting for, the skies have finally broken and the calm is gone and it's just heat and it's pouring over me and**) were on Axel's, a small hand in his hair, and Roxas was on his tiptoes, and Axel was so in love...

"I'm sorry for pretending to date Naminé to save her from her homophobic dad." And now Axel could bear Naminé's name instead of _her_, because the pain was gone, because she wasn't the evil parasite any more, she was just an innocent bystander. (**that's right, he's mine, he likes me, she likes girls and he likes guys and he likes ME**) "Am I forgiven?"

"Only if I'm forgiven for ditching you because I couldn't stomach the thought of you and her – you and her –"

He was cut off by another kiss. "You talk too much, Axel. I like that about you."

(**I like everything about you**)

"Can we go up to my bedroom? I, um, want to pick some socks for tomorrow..."

Axel blinked. "Why, what's tomorrow?"

Roxas shrugged. "Nothing. I just like to be organised. I flip out whenever Sora moves any of my stuff – I'm really anal about it." On the word "anal" he gave the most suggestive grin Axel had ever seen (and he hung out with _Xemnas_) and started up the stairs, motioning for Axel to follow him. "C'mon."

(**beginning, this is just the beginning, this is just**)

"Roxas? Are we really going to pick out socks?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I really hope you're kidding, Axel." (**he wants to, we want to, we will**) "Now, come _on_."

And suddenly the agony of "They're so adorable" was worth it, a hundred times over worth it, because he had _him_, he had _Roxas_.

xxx

I'm not even sure why I wrote this, but I did. I just feel that I don't write enough AkuRoku oneshots, really. I'm thinking of writing a LexZex oneshot, actually, and maybe a XalLux one. Thoughts on both of those would be greatly appreciated, and prompts or ideas are always welcome. Loves to you all.


End file.
